


Warmth

by Beautiful_Phantom



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Universe, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blanket Fic, Cock Warming, Cold Weather, Completed, Consensual Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, OOC, Older!Kagome, Oneshot, Out of Character, Prompt Fill, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Smut, alternative universe, in which Vincent is actually a sweetheart under his rough shell, unbeta’d, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Phantom/pseuds/Beautiful_Phantom
Summary: It’s cold, a total white-out. The power stopped working. Without it, the heater is dead.  What other choices are there?They aren’t complaining though.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Warmth

Vincent Valentine x Kagome Higurashi

Prompt: “cockwarming, you coward”—Fear

* * *

cockwarming, cliché snowed in plot, fluff, super sweet and consenting couple

* * *

He fared better than his little _belladonna_ did, but the frost still sunk in to his bones. Cold metal bit his exposed skin when he tried peeling them off his person. Thin film of ice formed on every piece of leather he worn and cracked whenever he moved.

“You’re absolutely soaked,” Kagome tugged his halter loose, catching the prickly wool under her nails. It made a dull thump, coiling on the old-fashioned rug, “I shouldn’t have asked you to go to the grocery run with me,” her sigh was heavy on his ears, guilt apparent in her tone, “news said the snowfall wouldn’t be this bad. Never said it’d be a total whiteout!”

Vincent tried not to relish in her brief patting down to his waist, “It’s fine, it’s a long trek to here from Midgar.” His turtleneck was pulled from his belt, creaking his weary joints. Wetness smacked his chin and crept down his face, “Remind me to get in touch with Highwind about the truck.”

Fabric clung on his arms. A series of pops crackled the freezing air from the ice. It plopped with a wet thud on the floor, missing its target from the laundry basket. Vincent wrinkled his nose at the mess it made, dotting the hardwood with water.

“I do hope it’ll be fine when we can get to it,” Kagome worried her lips, gathering the red mantle and abandoned leather pieces in her arms, “can’t believe the old thing lasted this long before—and now it broke down in the middle of our trip.” She threw the wet shirt and the rest of Vincent’s clothings in the basket.

“Cold did it in, probably,” Vincent undid his belt, unwinding it from his hips, “sorry I couldn’t do more for it.” He was never much of a mechanic. Give him a gun and he’d have zero problem identifying and disassembling it, but beyond the models and the makes, Vincent was hopeless with vehicles.

Kagome was better at it than he was. Granted, she suffered countless trials and errors with repairing the necessaries over her long years of isolation. “Don’t worry about it,” she cleared her throat at Vincent’s bare state, “it’s better to leave it than to be stuck in the storm. Thanks for helping me with the bags.”

He couldn’t help smirking at Kagome’s averted gaze, “Yes, you’re right—and you’re always welcome, my _belladonna,_ ” There were urges to _tease_ , but Vincent refrained.

There are times and places for such things.

“I’ll get you a towel right away,” She plucked his pants from him, pinking, “get yourself a fresh change of clothes, okay?” Without another word Kagome scurried off with the basket to the laundry room.

Vincent remained close behind, the pad of his feet making disconcerting sounds from the floor, _smack smack smack,_ “You’re still wearing wet clothes,” he cheekily reminded.

“I’m perfectly aware,” Kagome squeaked, now darting away from Vincent’s outreach, “I can take care of myself, you know!”

Coughing in his hand Vincent hid his grin, “Yet you took your time to help _me_?” Not caring about his naked state he followed Kagome down in the basement.

Quiet as a predator he stalked.

Several minutes of being left alone, Kagome relaxed.

He pounced.

Towel thudded on his face, stopping him in the track. Kagome huffed, “Dry yourself, you goofball.” A smile danced on her lips.

“I _was_ wondering why you were taking your time,” Vincent unfolded the large rectangular cloth, “clever girl, leaving me to freeze.” He rubbed his face dry and turned it over his unruly hair.

He was _still_ naked.

Kagome huffed, “Really.”

“Really.” Vincent nodded, releasing his hands from the towel. In a blink he cornered Kagome.

She found her back pressing against an edge of her dryer machine, “Er?” Kagome flushed at how close he was, “Vincent?” She said, breathlessly.

Kagome jumped when Vincent grabbed onto the hem of her sweater, “Let’s get this off of you, _belladonna_ ,” he lended in and pecked a kiss on her still-chilled cheek, “and we’ll get warmed up.”

She wondered what he had in mind when he said _warmed up_ , but shook her head of it, “Okay,” Kagome shivered at his intimacy. Blast of air hit her belly, fabric gathering to her breasts.

Getting a faceful of wet wool, Kagome rose the arms above her head and her hair fell in a wave. She kept her eyes away from Vincent’s chest, riddled with scars from his past. Not from disgust—she’d never be disgusted with Vincent, but from their nearness. Kagome grimaced at the sticky sounds her sleeves detaching from her body.

Vincent tossed it into the machine behind her. Palming her lithe shoulders he toyed with her soppy hair, “Hmm, just few more to go…” Vincent popped a strap from her bra, mocking her. He paused and eyed her gnawed lips.

Without another word he tilted Kagome’s chin up and joined her lips into a deepening kiss. His eyes fell close at their gentle union. There were so much he wanted to do with her.

Kagome crossed her hands on the back of his neck, “Vincent,” she sighed. Kagome arched at his hands roaming to her back, thumbing at the hook.

Despite the coldness circulating in the dank air, they burned for one other.

Weak fluorescent lights flickered above them. Vincent and Kagome broke apart to blink at the ceiling. From an indistinct crack, darkness draped the basement.

The heater’s weak humming stopped.

A hush fell.

Murmuring nonsensical sounds, she tucked in a lip under her teeth, “Oh, dear,” Kagome groped Vincent’s person and found his biceps, “Can you find the flashlight for me? It should be on one of the shelves somewhere here.” She may have lived a long life, but her eyesights were still unchanged. At best she could sense her surrounding, but even that was limited.

Vincent practically _lived_ in the darkness.

“Alright,” Kagome jumped when the towel bumped her back and was pulled taut to cover her body, “get yourself dry, my _belladonna_.”

Funny how that one nickname coated in absolute huskiness still set a shiver down her spine.

His warmth left her, but his presence hadn’t. Kagome saw the trail of his aura. Vincent never did learned of her full capabilities and Kagome resolved to never tell him. She liked him sneaking around, it was adorable.

Someday he’ll realize. To save her secret, she played along.

A beam of light startled Kagome, “Found it,” Vincent announced and turned the light in her general direction. He didn’t want to blind her, “We should get dry and put some clothes on.”

Kagome was quite good at telling the slight changes in Vincent’s moods. He was a subtle man, _cold_ and _distant_ , so most would be hard-pressed to understand him. She prodded at his cracks and learned.

Vincent was _annoyed_.

“Of course,” Kagome murmured. While scrubbing herself dry, she stopped, “Vincent?” Kagome craned backward, his hands pulling down her long skirt.

He grappled a hand on her hip for her balance when she picked up a leg for him, “I’m helping you.” He said. With some maneuvering, Vincent succeeded and disposed the heavy skirt into the dryer.

“Thank you,” Kagome whispered.

They didn’t take long, unfolding clean clothes from the freshly washed stack. Now fully garbed and mostly dried, Kagome took the flashlight, “To the breaker, I guess.” She hoped the power will return before long.

…Well, _shit_.

“We have no power,” Vincent caught a low curse under Kagome’s breath, “this…is a bit of problem, isn’t it?”

Vincent said the same curse, “…we’re going to need to check the house and start the fireplace.” It’s a headache.

It’s a brand new building, on the courtesy of Reeve. The best the money can buy, in short of turning the home a smart house. It still had some weak spots though, especially apparent in the blazing snowstorm in the middle of nowhere.

“Do you mind having cold leftovers then?” Kagome felt sorry for Vincent, she spoiled him with her cookings. He’d never admit his intense dislikes of cold foods though.

“I suppose that’s fine,” Vincent sighed.

Not what he planned, but he could work with this.

* * *

Sitting before the fire and enjoying the quiet were one of their personal favorite moments. Several comfortable hours later, fire went out and they were due for bed. It’d been far too dark to do anything else. Her hand flushed in his, Vincent smiled at her airy giggles at his quiet flirts and guided her to their shared room.

He felt _young_ again, so high on love.

“Are you sure you don’t mind sharing the bed with me?” Kagome flustered, her other hand spread on the surface of her door. Although it wasn’t the first time they shared bed, she still felt like a schoolgirl fresh into romance. She relished into the gentle kiss on her temple.

Vincent nosed her hair, “Why would I? I don’t want you to sleep in the cold alone.” He pushed the door open.

A thud banged from behind and sealed them inside, Vincent navigated her to the bed in the near total darkness. Kagome accused with a lilt in her voice, “You’re looking for excuses to cuddle!” She nearly bowled over at the sudden weight on her back.

Rustles of fabric and the next thing she knew, she was inserted underneath a heavy downy of blankets. Vincent left earlier to prepare their bed, piling layers of quilts to ensure warmth. Fastening his chest to her back Vincent buried them both, “Maybe so,” he tucked the blankets to their chins and tangled his arms under Kagome’s soft body, “it’s nice. Being with you.”

He smiled, breathing in her subtle feminine scent. Kagome’s toes wiggled against his ankles, “…it’s nice too,” she agreed, her cheeks aching at Vincent’s quiet chuckle. Stroking down a hand on his thick calloused arms Kagome tugged on her pillow, “G’night, Vincent.”

“Sweet dreams, Kagome.” He returned.

She knew no such happiness as the way he said her name. The way he sang it on his tongue had her into a mess. Comfortable, adoring, and _just right_. He is her home.

Fluttering her eyes shut Kagome could feel the darkness consuming her whole. The whistling from the blizzard outside was an unsettling sound but it lulled her to a quiet sleep. Rising chest on her back pulsed in a placid rhythm.

Seconds, minutes—could be hours, felt both too fast yet stretched into an eternity.

Yet, slightest yet purposeful movements chased away the heaviness of her sleep. Half-conscious, Kagome couldn’t stop a moan from vibrating through her lips, “Hmmm…?”

Her body ached, instinctively aching for a pressing heat growing from behind her. Kagome’s brain was slow to register the change. She twitched and curled into the mattress, “Vincent?”

She bumped into a trailing line of kisses, uttering a repeat of Vincent’s name. Confusion took root, “What…are you doing?” Kagome mumbled, groggy with fettling sleep.

She stiffened, rigid when Vincent grounded himself between her thighs. Kagome couldn’t make a sound. Mewls thickened in her throat.

Ghost of his warmth stroked past her hips. His voice brushed across the shell of her ear, “I…want to be inside of you,” her caught breaths burned in her throat at his strangling hold. His arms pinned her back flat on his chest, _desperate_ , “may I?”

She pulled the sheet taut in her fist, aching. What rested against the curves of her ass burned hotter than the sun. The cotton chafed, but did little to hide Vincent’s hunger. Kagome buried herself closer to the mattress and pushed herself on Vincent’s loin, “I—okay.” Barely any louder than a breath.

Kagome shifted her body, but Vincent pinned her in the place, “Do not move.” He pressed his cheek on hers, “Let me do this for you—for us.”

“Okay.” Kagome was quiet, a notch above her breathing. She stiffened when the arms roped under her chest moved. Knitted fabric drew tight from the front of her belly and exposed the skin. They were still underneath their blankets, amplifying the body heat, “O-oh,” Kagome kicked her legs upward at the fingers. Those _talented_ fingers playing with her, splaying wide on her stomach, and slipped under her thin underwear.

She never thought she’d be so grateful to wear a sweater dress as her pajama. Kagome, momentarily, thought she was being silly, that she didn’t need a pair of pants to keep warm. Not when she could wrap herself in five layers of cozy blankets and in Vincent’s arms. Vincent certainly hadn’t said anything about it.

He rather liked her legs, so she saw no harm in it.

She so wanted to open her legs, to grant Vincent further access of her. _“Don’t move_ ,” Kagome remembered him saying, with that hiss in the end. Her body no longer obeyed her.

Vincent panted, turning his fingers around and teased. Digging and digging for her heat. Slickness wrapped his fingers and he expanded her core, before he drew them out—and repeated his pattern, “You’re…eager.”

“Please…” he was branding her thighs, _scorching_ her with his cock. Kagome clawed in her pillow, helpless to Vincent’s whims.

He knew her body _too_ well. The fleshy wall twisted and tightened on his digits, pulsing with his beats. Vincent drew out, before Kagome could fall, “Vincent!” She wailed, her slow high interrupted.

“Not yet,” Vincent murmured, savoring the flavor on his fingers in his mouth, “soon.” Sweet as the rest of her.

Toying with her breasts with his other hand, Vincent worked down his pants. He sighed at Kagome’s mousy gasp, his manhood nestling inside her velvety thighs. _Not yet_ , he reminded himself and repeated his verse under his sigh.

Kagome flinched, her body rendered immobile under Vincent’s confinement, at a slow rub on her covered folds. _Torturous_. Vincent locked her thighs by pinning her down with his hand.

She couldn’t work for her own release.

“Vincent,” Kagome begged, but her voice was gone in a wisp of her breath, “ _please_ …”

Vincent shushed her, whispering in her ear, “be patient,” with a delicious roll of his hips he clicked his teeth together at one faint sensation—the crown of his cock was kissing and brushing against Kagome’s sensitive jewel. Damp silk of her underwear did nothing to hamper his hunger.

“Good girls get rewarded,” Kagome broke in a hitch of sob at Vincent’s crooning words. Had he always been this cruel?

Faint buzzing dancing on her skin grew more intense by the second, wanton for his touches. Fogs in her head thickened, congealing strings of too many words together into a chaotic mess. Kagome could think no further but the temptations and fulfillments her lover offered.

Blankets on her skin were _suffocating_.

Under his palm Vincent shivered at her trembling skin. Whispering sweet nothings in her ears, he continued his onslaught. His body roared at him, to join it inside of her flesh. Hissing voices of his other selves baited him to lose himself, to surrender his control.

Vincent was better—and this pleasure wasn’t for him. It was solely for her, his dearest _belladonna_. His love came first.

“Vincent, _Vin—_ ” he sighed at her mewling, his name never sounding sweeter from any other lips. Vincent lingered his manhood and paused his rocking, “Vincent!”

“I love you,” her smell grew sweeter and the soft petals puckered against his flesh. Silk turned coarse. Hand crept to her core, falling from her weaving thigh, “you’d never know how much…” Vincent curled in to her jump, her underwear pulling taut in his fist.

Kagome couldn’t hear him over her heavy breathing, “E-eugh, Vinc—please.” Her begs were delicious to his ears.

“As you wish, my _belladonna_ ,” Vincent peeled aside the drenched cloth. Her folds were soft on his fingers and slicked his touch, “ _take all of me_.” With his hand guiding himself Vincent shuddered by the cocooning flesh draping him, centimeter by centimeter.

She gasped, her mouth parted into a voiceless cry. Slow was a punishment into itself, his size stretching her. Kagome welcomed him greedily, hungry for her Vincent, “Oh…” white wash trickled its way up to the roots of her hair and to the tips of her toes. Something inside the depth of her belly twisted.

A slow fall.

Once again Kagome couldn’t move, a hand fixing her hips down to the mattress. Crescents formed on her palms, her nails sinking in her skin, “Vincent…” Kagome gritted her teeth at his wandering lips on the shell of her ear.

To the hilt.

Out to the tip.

He pushed himself in completely, her tightness heavenly. They became one. He pulled, drawing to the crown and kissed the very top of it to her entrance. Never separating, a perfect union of lovers. Creeping himself inside, Vincent loved every bit of Kagome. 

She’ll know only every inch of him and nothing else.

Driving her to the sense of madness with his sweet cruelty, there were no better way to express love with their bodies.

Vincent grunted, his testicles drawing tight. He was close. Gripping her shoulder he arched over her face, “M, my love,” he dropped his hold and encouraged Kagome to turn her head, “are you close?”

Her reply was a strained whimper and a hasty shake of her head. Vincent sucked air in deeply and pushed out a long breath, “C-come on, join me,” Kagome followed his insistence. Her lips was a beat apart, “Can I…go inside?”

“Please…” Kagome nearly jerked, when he drew to a still. She was about to sob, cussing him out for his cruelty. Before she could, her lips were sealed with a frantic kiss.

A single slam broke her world apart.

Vincent swallowed her cry, their bodies twitched and spasmed. He was filling her to the brim, emptying himself inside of her. She was clinging onto him, her wall tensing and accepting, and her nails clawed in his battle-worn arms. He pinned her close, not one gap between their bodies. She pulled away from his face and dropped onto her pillow, heaving for air.

Vincent rested his chin on her collarbone, marveling at how much smaller she was, “…Kagome,” he groaned by a squeeze.

“Vincent,” her heart hammered on her ribcage, “I…love you.” She could feel his on her back.

Her words had him crooning. His smile curled on her skin, not stopping his endless trail of kisses, “And I you, my _belladonna_.”

Heavy breathings and whimpers filled the darkness.

He refused to budge from her insides, finding refuges within her flesh. Kagome curled her toes at that realization. Her palms stung from their crescent-shaped marks.

“A-ah, you’re staying inside?” Kagome plastered her face into her pillow, unable to stop her twitching and spasming over Vincent’s unyielding flesh. She was still burning.

Vincent nestled his face into the crook of her neck, readjusting layers of their thick blankets, “Yes,” his answer had her muffling her groans, “it’s cold.”

“You—you’ve been planning this since this morning!” Kagome accused, before nearly jumping at a slightest brush over her sensitive jewel. She cursed her long sweater.

He shrugged, “Maybe so. Go to sleep, we’ll resume in the morning.” Vincent settled his legs over his _belladonna_ ’s and flushed her body on his. Nothing will stop him from adoring her physically.

“Re-resume?” Kagome arched over Vincent’s touches, “How—how am I supposed to sleep like this…?”

Vincent turned his hips. A smile formed against the shell of her ear, delighting in her whimpers, “We can resume now, if you like.”

Shuddering, Kagome weighted her decisions.

At least they would be warm together under the onslaught of winter’s cold. They had each other. Nevertheless, she doubted she’d sleep much tonight.

* * *

story note: One core reason as of why Vincent called Kagome his _belladonna_ , is because he both considered her as dangerous and beautiful, yet she served as his medicine, relieving his old pains. Perhaps there is a backstory behind that name—though I’m afraid it hadn’t come to me yet. Admittedly, I actually borrowed this nick from another VinKag wip I may share someday.

_Belladonna_ , known by many names and its subtle beauty, have medicinal properties from muscle relaxers to pain relieving.

* * *

a/n: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa I need to reread other smuts. Words are hard and should be wiped from the entire existence. But yeah, as much of an emo as Vincent is, I couldn’t see him not having a romantic heart. Get through teeny cracks in his armor and he’d probably dote and wait on you. Anyway!! Reuploading this from discord to share with you all, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading~<3


End file.
